Rebirthing
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: Based off of a game, played by me, Roselna, and Tantamiri, who may write a story of this in their own points of view. Etcetera is tired of being herself. She's barely noticed. She's not pretty, funny, or smart. Just annoying..... Or so she thought!
1. Tag, Tugger, and Teazer

**A/N- This is based off of a game I(Etcetera) played with Roselna(Jemima) and Tantamiri(Rumpleteazer). Yeah......so now you know the characters.....! Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating my other stories in a while. I've had a lack od muse lately, and it's driving me INSANE! -Lydia!**

**BTW, this is all in Etcetera's P.O.V., ok? Get it? Got it? Good!**

* * *

"Give it back to him, Teaze!" I screamed.

Tugger had just given me my first compliment _in my life, _and Teazer just _had _to ruin it by taking his belt.

Tugger's attention had gone away from me, and his adoration for a queen was gone........

I liked Tugger for several reasons.

1.) He's uber cute!

2.) He actually pays attention to me.

3.) He's different from other toms.....

And the list goes on and on.

"No! Oi, Etcay, 'ave some fun!" Teazer screamed.

"It's all fun and games, Etcy," Jemima, my best friend, said.

I could see Teazer strutting.

"'Ave a look a mey! Oi'm Tuggah! Wotch mey sexay swivel!" she said, his belt on her waist.

"Teaze!" I screeched.

I felt as if I was about to cry.

Someone has called me gorgeous, and Teazer wrecked it.

I watched Tugger run off, then, I remembered something.

He had been it, _and he hadn't tagged me!_

It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

When I snapped back to reality, I heard Jemmy screamed, "Teazer! Give Tugger his belt back! You've had your fun. Look at poor Etcy!"

I noticed I'd been crying, without me wanting to.

"Ok!" Teazer screamed back at her, handing back the belt to Tugger.

Tugger then, scurried off.

Far away, I heard Tugger saying, "Deme! Sweet Thangg! You're it!"

I chuckled a bit.

Tugger had always liked Demeter, only because she was hard to get.

I'd hated Deme for that.

I heard an evil chuckle of laughter, accompanied by Demeter's screech of, "Macavity!"

I shrugged it off.

I didn't think he was so scary.

Then I heard Demeter scream, "Macavity! You're it!"

I laughed a bit there, thinking of the expression on his face.

It looked like a cross between surpise and stupidity.

I looked at Jem and Teazer, who both nodded, and we linked arms, skipping down the road, singing _We're Off To See The Wizard!_

About halfway down the road, we stopped dead in our tracks.

Macavity stood in front of us, looking at a tom in front of us, who we almost knocked into.

"My dear boy," he sneered, "What is your name?"

"T-Tumblebrutus," Tumble stuttered out.

"Well, well! You. Are. It!" Macavity said, roaring with laughter, grabbing Demeter, and leaving.

"He took Demeter!" Tumble shreeked, appalled.

I scoffed, "Yes, I'm so sorry." I muttered, with no expression.

"Yes," Teazer said, also with no emotion, "See us sobbing?"

"Poor Mum......" Jem muttered, before staring off into space.

"Hey! I can see the moon! And it's daylight!" I exclaimed, shocked.

Jemima shot back to reality, and looked at the sky.

"Yeah," she said, "Isn't it amazing."

"Ooh! Oi'm Layte! Gahtta gao!" Teazer exclaimed, running off into the distance.

Jemima, still looking at the moon, said, "What do you think she's off to?"

I shrugged, "Probably off to see Macavity."

"Yes. Probably so," she said.

I looked around, boredum sweeping my mind.

_I wonder where Tugger is?_

_I gotta go visit him!_

I got up, about to tell Jem where I was going, but she looked so peaceful, and didn't want to disturb her.

I walked off, eager to see Tugger, the only tom to ever notice me....


	2. Highway at Rush Hour

**A/N- Yeah, sometime has passed sinse the last chapter......ok? Goooooooood! I haven't gotten any comments, yet, but I still wanna keep writing.**

* * *

I ran from Tugger's den, tears threatening to protrude from my blue eyes, which were iced over in hatred.

_That's it!_

_I'm done!_

_No more Tugger!_

_EVER!_

After a few steps, the image I'd just seen filled my mind....

_Tugger and my sister......uhm........mating._

I realized my knees were about to give out, so I let them fall onto the cold, tear-stained road.

_Wait, had I wandered out of the Junkyard?_

I looked at my surroundings, not noticing any of them being in the Junkyard.

_Yes, I did._

I felt the cold road, remembering what humans would call this.

_A Highway._

I looked up at the moon.

I rememebred what time it would be for humans.

_Rush Hour._

I looked around, hectically.

There were cars on either sides of me, as I just noticed.

Ahead in the road, I saw a car, zooming towards me.

_Eepp!_

_This was it._

_I was going to die._

_Heaviside would take me away from Tugger, and my sister, and all of the toms._

_No, I don't want death._

_I want to live!_

_But, it's too late._

I looked around, feverishly looking for an exit.

_There wasn't one._

I decided to try one last thing.

_Try to get help!_

I gathered up air in my lungs, and let out an ear-piercing screech.

When I noticed no one coming, I reered my ugly head up and sobbed.

_It was too late._

_I was going to be crushed under the wheel of a car, and there isn't anything I can do to stop it._

I started to sob even harder, thinking about my family, and my friends.

_What would they think?_

_Leccy would suggest suicide, but no one would no that I was just wandering about, and got crushed._

As I saw the car, closer this time, I prepared for the blow.

But, I never felt it.

I felt strong arms holding me up, and than feeling grass under my feet, instead of deadly concrete.

I felt a warm, fuzzy chest, and, without looking into that cat's eyes, nuzzeled my appriceation.

I looked up at the tom who saved me.

_Mistoffelees?_

He stared down at me, before saying, "Etcy, what were you thinking?"

"If you think I meant to kill myself, your highly mistaken! I was just wandering around, and, the next thing I know, I'm outside of the Junkyard, about to be crushed by a car." I said, tears streaming from my face.

He looked into my eyes, showing genuine worry.

"Why would you even wander out there?" he asked.

"I......I.......You wouldn't get it!" I screamed, turning away from him.

The next thing I know, I felt warm paws holding me in a light carress.

"Does it involve Tugger?" he asked.

My sobbed even harder, signifying that my answer was _Yes._

He turned me around, so that I was facing him, and nuzzeled my neck.

"Most queens get hurt by Tugger, but I never thought he'd pick my sister over me! What's Leccy got that I don't?" I asked.

He stopped nuzzeling my neck, and looked me in the eyes.

"Etcy, you're a beautiful person, and any tom that can't see that, _any _tom, should be roasted in rice pudding." he said, nodding as if it were an official thing.

I giggled a bit, a smile creeping up my lips.

"See! See! You don't need Tugger to be happy." he said, and went right back to nuzzeling my neck.

He pulled me into a light carress, and I fell alseep in his arms.


	3. Victoria

**A/N- I forgive you all for not reviewing yet. That's the sound of forgiveness- Screaming and then Silence....... (guess what that's from!)

* * *

**

When I woke up, I was in my room with a bleeding tail.

_Could that've all been a dream?_

I looked all around, then at my tail.

It looked beaten, ragged, and.....

_Run Over......._

Tire marks were etched all over my tail, along with some blood.

_Nope, not a dream._

Just as I was trying to remember who saved me, Jelly walked into the room.

"Etcy! You march downstairs right now and give your thanks to the lovely young tom who saved your life." she said sternly.

At the thought of seeing Misto, I bolted upright, and ran downstairs.

On the stairway, I let the sight captivate me; his chest, head, eard, tail, and paws appeared before my eyes.

All beautiful; all deadly; and all forbidden.

Misto looked up at me, smiling ear to ear.

"Cettie! Your ok!" he said, rushing to the end of the stairs to greet me, and I did the same, only, instead of walking down, I jumped ond landed, mid-air, and knocked him to the ground.

He looked up at me, a wide smile on his face.

I giggled.

When he chuckled back, I felt like I was going to faint, andI liked it.

_How could someone make me feel this giddy after two days......maybe one day, or interaction?_

Suddenly, a frown grew on Misto's face.

"I'm late," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm late! I have to go see Tantomile and Coricopat, so goodbye Cettie!" he screamed, running off.

I sighed.

I just stood there, until Jelly came along.

"You go play now, Etcy. You're sister isn't feeling well, so you won't see her today, ok?" she said.

"'K!" I screamed, running far away from home.

I ran, and ran, and ran, until I saw Teazer outside.

I also saw Vicki outside.

"Etcy," she said, "I need to talk to you."

Fear struck my soul.

"Ok," I muttered.

Ad we walked over to a more secluded area, I thought about my tail.

_My poor, poor tail._

_Battered-up enough as it is!_

_And now, tire-traks all over it._

_And blood._

Vicki stops me.

"Ok, Etcy! I have to tell you something. Now, before you say anything, you're the only person I can trust right now, ok. You can't tell anyone, ok. Not. A. Soul" I nodded.

"Ok, so, you know how I'm dating Plato." Vicki said.

I was confused.

"But, aren't you dating Misto?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." she said, letting the idea set in on me.

_She was two-timing Misto?_

_That's disgusting._

"Vicki, that's wrong." I said.

She looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Please! Etcy! I can't help it! I love Plato, and I don't want to hurt Misto! Etcy!" she hissed at me.

I glanced back at her.

"That doesn't make it right!" I said.

She sudden;y got what I was going to do.

"Etcy! Please! Don't tell Misto! He's so happy with me! You wouldn't want to see him upset, would you?" she asked.

I glared at her.

"Maybe he could be happy with someone else.." I muttered.

She stared hard at me.

"Like who?" she asked.

I didn't answer, she just guessed.

"_You! _What tom would ever be happy with you? No offence, Etcy, but you're really ugly. I mean, you barely even pass the cute line. That's why Tugger chose Leccy over you. I mean, he just humors you, you stupid queen! Oh, and if you go tell anyone, I have blackmail! Intense blackmail! Suicidal blackmail!" she said, a devilish grin seeping over her face.

I was appalled.

"You're not going to Heaviside!" I screeched.

"But I'm hot," she stated, simply.

As I ran off, tears staining my fur, I looked into the shadows, and saw Teazer.

I flashed her a look saying, _Don't you dare, _which she might've interpreted as, _Tell everyone._

You never know with her.

I started to run even faster, running farther, and farther, and farther, until I couldn't see the Junkyard, _YET AGAIN!!_

_I need to stop mindlessly running out of the Junkyard._

_I was lucky when Misto saved me last time, but this is ridiculous._


	4. Glamour Affect

**A/N- Thank you, my two reviewers. Just, thank you. **

**mistosingsmore- Bustopher Jones makes Etcy laugh, so Misto decided to give it a try.**

**SummerRose- Thank you! I know, I'm suprised that they're aren't mant Etcy stories, but (shrugs) oh well.**

**

* * *

**

I looked around, letting curiosity take over.

I was in an alleyway.

_A dark alleyway....._

_And, I see toms._

_Not nice looking, respectable toms, like at the Junkyard....._

They had scars on them, and were holding queens.

_Sobbing, bruised queens...._

One of them came walking towards me.

"Hey! You! get over here, hot stuff!" he said, and I noticed a few things about him.

1) His voice was hoarse and gruff.

2) His fur was mangeled and bloody.

3) He smelled like catnip, a drug that is forbidden in the Junkyard.

When I refused to come, he came at me, his thugs with him.

"Hey! Little queen!" they sniffed the air.

"Hey! You smell like a Jellicle!" one hissed.

"Well, if you are, you're very far from home. All the better. None of your little friends can come rushing up to save you now, can they?" he asked.

I shook me head.

"But someone will! I just know it. Someone has to!"

I was practically in tears by this.

I looked around, franticly smelling about, just to see if someone didn't smell like catnip.

There was no one.

I bolted in the opposite direction that the toms were coming from.

I could hear slurred screams, cries, and words, as well as heavy pawsteps behind me.

I kept running, and didn't look back, for fear that if I did, I would trip.

I just kept running, trying to throw them off.

It wasn't working.

I wasn't about to give up.

No.

Not yet!

* * *

After hours of running, I told myself something.

_Give up._

So, I found a sunny spot, and sat down.

_Why sunny?_

_Because, I haven't given up yet._

_My last ploy has gone into play._

I recognized where I was.

I was in Victoria Grove.

Many Jellciles lived there.

Many elders.

Many kittens.

Many in-between.

When they got close enough, I got up, and walked into the road, screaming, "Rape! Rape! Help! Please! RAPISTS!"

They looked confused for a second.

If I wasn't so scared, I would've laugh.

That's when I saw, _who else, _Misto run out from behind them, poofing them off, one by one.

While he was doing that, one had gotten so close, and, for some reason, I couldn't move.

It seemed so...... safe by him.

"Get away from her!" I could hear Misto's screams.

Suddenly, as if he was using a glamour affect on me, he turned into Macavity, and threw me to the cement.

It scraped against my skin, leaving only bloody marks, but I felt nothing, only fear.

And not even fear for myself.

Misto had just gotten knocked to the ground.

"Misto!" I mewed, and got up.

I ran over to see him just as Macavity vanished.

"Misto! Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so-"

He had pulled me into a bear hug.

He muzzle was by my ear.

"Don't ever do that to me." he said.

I felt confused.

"I don't want to lose you." he muttered.

I felt even more confused.

_Who could care about me?_


	5. Impluse

**A/N- Ok, so when I wrote the last chapter, I couldn't stop, so, here is the result.**

* * *

I spent a couple of minutes in his arms, confused as heck.

I wanted, more than anything, to ask, _What do you mean?, _but I couldn't fathom what the answer could be.

Misto's head fell on my shoulder, and I felt warm liquid falling from his eyes.

_What reason has he to cry?_

His tears flowed freely from his eyes, as if he didn't mind me seeing him cry.

"Misto?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me.

"At lot going on?" I asked.

He nodded, and fell back onto my shoulder.

I stroked his headfur, for it was the best i could do.

_I wanted to do more._

_I wanted to remove all of the pain from his life._

_Why?_

_He deserved it._

_His soul was so pure, angels couldn't match it._

_The Everlasting Cat couldn't take it from him._

_I felt so bad for him._

"Misto?" I said, "I need to tell you something."

"No need," he said, "I heard it all from Jemmy."

"Jemmy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "She was hiding in the shadows, with Teazer."

"Misto," I said, nuzzeling up to him, "I'm so sorry."

He looked at me.

"Why are you sorry? You had no part in this. I heard what Victoria told you. That's horrible! if anything, it should be me apologizng to you." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For not stopping my relationship with Vicki sooner. I knew it was making some of my friends uncomfortable, but not because she was threatening them." he looked me in the eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Misto, then, as a sorrowful gesture, kissed my forehead.

I could feel my cheeks reddening, but I didn't care.

_A tom kissed me!_

_I didn't care that it wasn't on the lips._

_A TOM KISSED ME!_

I felt light and giddy.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Impluse."

* * *

Jemima and Rumpleteazer bolted towards me and Misto, just as we were walking back.

"Etcy!" Jem screamed, toppeling me to the ground.

I started laughing.

"Jem! Ge' off o' 'er!" Teazer said.

When Jem finally got off, Misto was gone.

_I'd wanted to thank him......._

"Come O'!" Teazer screamed.

"Old D has a message for us," Jemima meowed.

"Oh, great," I mewed.


	6. Bellowed

**A/N- I love writing this!!!!!**

**Roselna- Yes, I do know you were there. So did Misto!**

**mistosingsmore- I just wanted to thank you, for being my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you(it's a funny one, kinda.).**

**Yeah, I own NOTHING!!!!!! (I wish I did! I wanna own Mungo, or Tugger, or Alonzo............But I'm gunna list them all here! Let's get on with this story!)**

* * *

We ran down to the middle of the Junkyard.

_Great, _I thought, _Stupid Old Deuteronomy! I hate him!_

_First, he just LOVES controlling our lives, which sucks._

_Second, he is a pedofile!_

_Thirdly, he is just PLAIN CREEPY!_

_So, yeah, I hate him._

I stopped suddenly.

"Teaze?" I asked, "Where are we meeting."

They stopped, too.

"Well," she started," We is meetin' at-"

"Teazer!" a tom screamed, as he ran up the path.

As he got closer, we all groaned.

_Plato._

"Teazer!" he panted, "Munkustrap wants to talk to you."

Teazer looked at us.

"Loo'! Jus' fallow tha whoite lione Oi drew fa yous." she said, running off.

Jemima and I watched as Plato ran off after her.

Jem looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Why would Munk want Teaze?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe he _likes her_." I said.

Our faces turned pale white.

We looked at each other, and....

LAUGHED OUR TAILS OFF.

* * *

After following the white line Teazer put down for us, we found Old D.

He was sitting, with a crowd in front of him, on a shelf, looking at us.

"You're late." he said.

We scampered to the end of the crowd, not wanting to be watched by the pedofile.

"I have an announcement," he bellowed," We are going to have a Winter Ball," I cheered, along with most everyone else,"I'm glad you're happy. I will choose the dates."

'No's and 'Boo's erupted from the crowed, which looked, to me, like a mob now.

I could just imagine The Mob Song from Beauty and The Beast playing.

_It's a beast!_

_He's got fangs!_

_Razor sharp ones!_

I looked around to find Tantomile and Coricopat staring at me.

_Stop reading my mind! _

_I like that show._

They stared elsewhere, but I was sure they were still reading my mind.

But just to make sure........

_It's a small world after all!_

I looked at thier pained expressions, which proved me right.

_I'll sing more!_

They looked away, and, I was sure that, this time, they'd stopped.

"Now!" Old D had started to bellow again, " For the couples. Jemima! Come forth!"

Jemima, relunctantly, stepped foreward.

"You," he bellowed, "Will be going with my son!"

She looked at him as if he were carzy.

"Munk?" she asked.

"No" he bellowed, "Tugger!"

She looked towards the sky, and sinking to her knees, acted as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Etcetera!" he bellowed, and dismissed Jemima.

As I walked forward, I felt doom seep through my fur.

"You," he stated/bellowed," Will be with.................TUMBLEBRUTUS!"

"What?" I asked, a diffenite disliking in my voice.

He looked at me as if I was holding a knife to his son's head.

I felt a sharpening coldness overcome me.

I fell to the floor shaking.

I heard a tom scream, "Etcy!" before the lights went.........

_Out._


	7. Vigil

When I woke up from this wonderful dream with Misto and The Jellicle Ball and (I Think) The Mating Dance, I saw a figure looming over me.

I screamed loudly, only to be silenced by Misto.

His eyes looked red, either from a lack of sleep or crying, but his face lightened up when I smiled.

I loved seeing Misto.

It was as if a dark cloud had been taken away from my life, yet more pain was added.

_He would never like me as I liked him._

_It's impossible!_

"You gave me quite a scare at that meeting," he said.

I had to think up a lie.

"Oh, you know me! Never getting enough sleep! It _had _to catch up with me sometime," I lied, which I instantly felt bad for.

I hung my head in shame.

He tilted my head up, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Ok," he said, "Now, tell me the _real _reason."

I sighed.

_Oh, what do I tell him._

_'Oh! Hey! Misto! Yeah I was upset because I was paired with Tumble and he hates me and I think I'm in love with another tom."?_

_Yeah, I'll tell him that._

"Yeah I was upset because I was paired with Tumble and he hates me and I think I'm in love with another tom," I said.

Misto's eyes looked as if they were about to cry, when he asked, quite demandingly, "Who?"

I placed my finger over his mouth, and said, "Shh!"

When I placed my hand back, he fell to the floor.

"Misto!" I screamed, rather worried.

_Rather?_

_More like Mega-Extremely-UBER worried!_

_Well, he must've had a hard day._

I looked out of the window realizing that it was the same time of day as the meeting.

_I must've only been alseep for thirty minutes tops._

Just then, Mom opened the door.

"Etcy! Explain to me why Misto dragged you here twenty-four hours ago, knocked out," she said.

I looked up at Mom.

"Oh, just something Old D said," I said, "It freaked me out."

Jelly looked at me like I was crazy.

"The who Tumble thing? Aren't you just so happy I arranged for you two to be together! You two are so cute together. Someday, you'll be mates! I just know it," Mom, or Jelly exclaimed, while leaving my room.

_Gosh, _I thought, _I hate her! Wait........................... 24 hours? He'd been keeping vigil over me for 24 HOURS!?!? That's dedicated friendship.............Friendship.........._


End file.
